


Oops I accidentally hooked up with my roommate who already hates me au

by duck_for_president2016



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College AU, Cute, One-Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duck_for_president2016/pseuds/duck_for_president2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops I accidentally hooked up with my roommate who already hates me au with Dean and Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops I accidentally hooked up with my roommate who already hates me au

Fuck. 

Fuck fuck fuck.

Of course it was Castiel fuckin’ Novak.

No, it’s fine, it’s just that Dean’s roommate already fucking hates him and now he went and hooked up with his roommate’s boyfriend.

Fuck.

Balthazar Roche wasn’t a bad guy, he just didn’t like messy, loud singing-in-the shower, walking around shirtless type guys. Unfortunately, Dean Winchester was all of these things, and more. He loved being messy, and singing in the shower, and hated wearing shirts. He also didn’t like blonde brits who were dicks most of the time, but that’s another story.  
Why he and Castiel both thought that anything about that party was a good idea, they will never know. There was alcohol, there was drugs, and Dean was pretty sure that there was some type of orgy was happening upstairs. It all seemed like some kind of weird end of the world thing. The point is Balthazar should’ve guessed that by accidentally ditching his already drunk boyfriend, there was going to be some loyalty issues.  
So what if Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester hooked up in a closet, what Balthy doesn’t know won’t hurt him.  
“Dean that’s unfair, we should tell him. At least then I can know what he would like to do.” Castiel replied, with a scolding undertone in his rough voice.  
“Wait, you’re gonna stay with this guy, if he’ll you?” Dean exclaimed, surprised and if he were to be honest with himself, a little hurt. “This is the douche bag that abandoned you, when you were drunk, and left you to fend for yourself at a fucking crowded party that he knew Lucifer and his gang were at!” He was shouting now, pacing around his dorm, looking for something to take his frustration out on that wasn’t blonde, tall, and british.  
“Dean I get all that but I wasn’t the only drunk person at this party! Remember all those shots you took? And Balthazar was pretty wasted too! No one was sober there- well maybe Naomi, you know how fucking serious she always is, well maybe except for that one party last year when she had her tongue down Bartholomew’s thro-”  
“Cas! Come on man, we talked about the rambling. Just, I get the point okay, it wasn’t Balthazar’s fault, it was ours, but ya gotta admit, totally worth it, right?” Dean added with a smug grin. After getting a small chuckle followed by a disapproving glare from Cas,the pair walked out the room, towards Balthazar’s room, where the truth will come to light.  
Castiel raised his hand, hesitating for only a moment, eyes flickering to Dean’s green ones, and then knocking forcefully on the wooden door.  
“Ah hello Cassie, I was just thinking about your lovely self.”Balthazar said as he opened the door, the smell of alcohol seeping out into the hallway, grinning at his boyfriend, and nodding at his own roommate. Dean scoffed at him, pushing into his room, followed by Castiel, after he was invited in.  
“Balthazar, I have to tell you something,” Castiel said with a guilty undertone to his voice.  
“Ooh, a twist! Okay, let’s hear it.” The blonde answered, sitting on his bed and looking up at the dark haired boy with a smile, “Well come on, I trust you Cassie, whatever happened, it’s okay.”  
“You really should wait before you say that buddy.” Dean added with a chuckle, but stopped laughing after a glare from Castiel told him to shut it. Castiel then took a deep breath, looked at Balthazar and started,  
“Last night, at that party, the one that you left me at I might add, while I was severely intoxicated and therefore unfit to be left alone, Dean and I, we um, we hooked up. I’m sorry and whatever you want to do with this relationship-”  
“Relationship?” Balthazar cut in, sounding hurt and like he was trying to rebuild a barrier, “This 'relationship' is nothing now, I’m sorry, but you weren't thinking Cas, I don’t care that you were drunk and I’m sorry that I left you alone at that party but you betrayed me Castiel. And we’re done.” He said defeatedly, and then, turning towards Dean, “Take good care of him you dick.” And with that Balthazar walked out of their room, gently shutting the door behind him.  
“Cas look I’m sor-”  
“No Dean, I just don’t want to talk right now, especially not to you.”  
“What the hell is that supposed to mean? Look I’m sorry Balthazar broke up with you, really I am, because it’s my fault and I wish the circumstances were different but they aren’t so you need to listen,”  
“Dean I don’t want to listen, I just need a walk.” Castiel finished, walking out the door and heading outside, leaving the door open and leaving Dean standing in his dorm, alone.

The air was cold at the picnic tables, and Castiel wished that he still had his trench coat. He turned his head at the sound of footsteps, everyone was asleep at this hour, or at least they should be, so another person out here around campus was surprising.  
“Cassie my dear, you look chilly, here, take this.” Balthazar said as he sat down next to his ex on the cold table, handing him his signature tan coat. “Look, I might hate Dean, but you two always seemed good together, I was surprised you hadn’t left me for him sooner. Honestly, I think you two need to work it out and just be together.” He finished with a sigh.  
“Balthazar, I’m sorry all of this happened, you really are a great guy, I truly am sorry.”  
“Well well well Cassie, you finally see my true greatness,” The other man said with a small laugh, “And now, as you probably know, next semester I leave for England and that’s only in two weeks. So I want the three of us to have two perfectly awkward weeks where I am the roommate of my cheating ex-boyfriend’s current boyfriend and they are happily in love. Just, no sex in the room while I am there, you know what your sounds do to me. Okay? Oh, and just in case you were wondering, I’ll be sleeping in Samandriel’s room tonight, I just hope his little boy Adam doesn’t decide to have a ‘sleepover’ too, yeah, they totally aren’t sleeping together and cheating on little old Inias.” Balthazar ended his speech with a small smile, standing up and starting to walk away, Balthazar turned around one last time, “Go get him Cassie boy. I’ll miss you, good luck.” With that he left, leaving the blue-eyed boy alone with his thoughts.

As soon as Castiel entered the room, Dean was already on his knees apologizing, “Look Cas I’m really sorry, I wish none of this even happened because now we aren't gonna be friends and you broke up with Balthazar and he made you so happy and now, this is all my fault and I'm sorry Cas I really am I just wish that none of this-”  
“Dean, don’t you say that, I am glad this happened, because now,” Castiel was now pacing the room, frustrated that he couldn’t explain his feelings to Dean, so he showed him, Castiel rushed forward, crashing his lips onto Dean’s, surprising both the other boy and himself. It took a second for the pair to fit together just right but when they did, it was like magic. After a little while they broke apart, looking at each other beaming,  
“This is so much better than the last time, and a lot brighter too. And we are the hell of a lot more sober too, thank god because I don't think I could be this crazy for a third time.” Dean said, the end of his joke being cut off by pink lips on his, his laugh not being heard and being forgotten because of the very distracting kisses that were being placed on his neck and ears.  
“Hey Dean.”  
“Yeah Cas?”  
“Can I move in here in two weeks? And maybe sleep here tonight?”  
Dean full on laughed at that, shaking his head and smiling down at the other boy, “Yes and yes Cas, I can’t wait for you to move in. Now how about we move this party somewhere else in this room, okay?”  
“Sure Dean, I would like that very much.”

~~~~~~

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

Of course it was Samandriel fuckin’ Milton.

No it’s fine, it’s just that Adam’s roommate already fucking hates him and now he went and hooked up with his roommate’s boyfriend.

Fuck.


End file.
